


Healing Hands & Tongue

by Rococo92



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blowjob(implied), Comfort, Explicit Language, Graphic Description, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rococo92/pseuds/Rococo92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian takes care of Mickey's injured butt after he gets shot robbing Ned's house and adds a new move into their sexual repertoire in the meantime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hands & Tongue

"Yes, I fucking know I got shot!" Mickey snaps, sprawled half onto the passengerseat of the van. Ian steps hard onto the gas, wheels screeching as they speed off of the pavement and onto the street. He looks over at Mickey, who's clutching his ass, and a hysterical laugh starts bubbling up in his throat. He swallows it as he very nearly carreens into a sleek looking Mercedes, steering out of the way just in time. The car honks at him and he just keeps on driving. He hands Mickey his phone, saying;"Call Ned, okay. Have him come to my house, he'll fix you up." At Mickey's incredulous look, he adds; "He's a surgeon. You want your ass to get infected? I know you ain't going to the hospital?" 

Mickey takes the phone and scrolls to Ned's number.  
"Yeah, it's Mickey." He says, as soon as Ned picks up.  
"No-not his-Fuck you, man. Your bitch-ass wife shot me in the ass, so you need to get to Gallagher's house right fucking now." He waits a moment, flushed. Ned probably called him Ian's boyfriend again.   
"'Cause I got shot robbing your fucking house, you douchebag." Mickey snarls into the phone, promptly moaning in pain as Ian hits a pothole.   
"Sorry!" Ian says with a wince, hand reaching out to pat Mickey on his shoulder. His hand gets shoved away unceremoniously.   
"Hands on the fuckin' wheel, Gallagher!" 

"Fucking right you're on your way, you fuckin' piece of shit." Mickey tosses the phone back to Ian and slides back into the van, kneeling behind the passengerseat.   
"Maybe if you'd asked nicely, he wouldn't have made such a big fuckin' deal about it," Ian says, feeling a bit vindictive all of a sudden.   
"Fuck off," Mickey replies with a heavy sort of sigh. 

And to think this afternoon had started off so great, with Mickey kissing him out of the blue, with his family nearby. Ian just hopes Mickey's ass isn't ruined forever, because he truly does have a great one, even though he can also be one. Well, he just is, most of the time, except when he has Ian's dick shoved up deep. Ian realises they probably won't be able to fuck for a while, at least not the way they prefer it, and feels a little bit sorry for himself. He'd really hoped that they could start introducing making out into the having sex part, now.

He hits the brakes as they drive past his house and hops out of the van, lifting Mickey behind his knees together with one of his cousins. Mickey's hand clutches his shoulder as he whimpers slightly, the movement of them jogging up the steps probably not being very pleasant. The living room is filled with fucking kids, and he's just about wondering where Ned is when he enters behind them. He tells Ned to clear some space in the kitchen and places Mickey down onto the floor. 

"Alright, drop your pants," Ned says, washing his hands in the meantime. He still has his scrubs on, which Ian feels grateful for, because that just makes this seem a little less like a black market liver-transplant about to happen in his fucking kitchen. Where he fucking eats with his family. Mickey can barely keep standing while Ian and his cousin support him, so Ian just raises his eyebrows at Mickey, gesturing towards his zipper.

"Fuckin- fine, you do it," Mickey agrees relunctantly. Ian opens his pants one-handed, easily, and just hopes no-one notices how practiced he is at getting Mickey out of his jeans. He tugs his jeans all the way down to his knees, before they lift him up on the counter. He slips Mickey's boxers down so they rest just under his ass-cheeks, which, while bloody, are still a sight that makes his cock stir briefly in interest. Even in times of stress, Ian has the healthy libido of a teenage boy, which is good to know, he guesses.

Ned snaps his gloves on and roots through his doctor's bag, retrieving several scary-looking implements.   
"Okay, Red, you shine a lamp on his ass, you two," he gestures to Mickey's cousins, who are standing by looking as useless as usual, "Grab his legs. Can't have him kicking me while I dig the bullets out." The two idiots take their places beside Ned, while Ian stands by Mickey's head, leaning over him slightly to direct the lamp. 

Mickey's screams as Ned digs the bullets out his ass are something Ian won't be forgetting soon. 

And then everything goes to shit, with Fiona yelling at him, covered in dirt, Debbie triumphantly telling her tale of nearly drowning a bully in the pool and the fucking social worker just standing in the middle of the livingroom looking like she's in a horror movie. 

\--  
Ian knocks on the Milkovich door, bouncing nervously on his feet. He can't believe he's about to have a fucking sleepover with Mickey Milkovich, who probably never had one, even as a kid. He can deny it all he wants, but Mickey definitely invited Ian to a sleepover. Hopefully they'll be doing stuff sexier than braiding each other's hair and having pillow fights. Although, he could see a pillow fight turning into sex, given their trackrecord of ending a fight with a fuck. 

Mickey opens the door, looks up and down the street before beckoning him inside. "C'mon, Gallagher." He's still limping slightly, and the way he settles down onto the couch suggests that his ass still hurts. No fucking tonight, then.   
Ian plops down next to him, making Mickey wince at the bounce.   
"Still hurts?" Ian asks, even though he already knows the answer. It's probably slightly more colourful coming out of Mickey's mouth, though.  
"Fuck yes, it still hurts. Itches like a motherfucker, too," Mickey grumbles, shifting around until he's leaning on his good leg, making him tilt slightly towards Ian. Ian doesn't mind in the slightest.   
"Didn't Ned give you cream for that?" That had been a fucking sight, Ned giving the guy who'd beaten him up something to help with the itching. Only the fact that the situation had been highly stressful had kept Ian from laughing himself silly.   
"Can't exactly do it very well, myself. I keep pulling on the stitches," Mickey admits with a wry grin.   
"I could do it for you," Ian blurts, wishing he could take back the words immidiately as Mickey's grin falls off his face.  
"You're such a fag," he scoffs, lighting a cigarette. He passes it on to Ian after a few drags, which means he's not too pissed off. 

\--  
After dinner (tater tots out of the oven, which were the kind of crispy the Gallagher's oven just never manages to achieve) Ian notices Mickey's looking over at him every so often, head tilted like he's considering something.   
"What?" Ian asks, getting a bit suspicious.   
"Offer still stand?" Mickey mutters lowly, so that Ian can barely hear him over the sounds of explosions on T.V.   
"What offer?" Ian is genuinely confused. Mickey rolls his eyes and heads over to his bedroom. He comes back with a little tube and tosses it to Ian.   
"You can rub it in, if you want." 

Ian does want, wants very badly to touch Mickey's ass, even it's just to rub in a little cream. He's missed that ass, okay?  
"Turn over, then." Mickey obliges, slipping his jeans and his boxers just halfway down and lays down on the couch. Ian perches on his legs and unscrews the tube, squeezing a dollop onto his hands. He rubs it between his fingers a little first and gently touches the first wound, smears the cream into the bruised skin. The cheek is a mess of purple, blue and yellow, but firm beneath his fingers.   
Mickey's breath hitches in his throat, but he doesn't say anything, so Ian just continues rubbing the cream into his skin. Eventually, he runs out of cream and skin, so he sits back a little.  
"Better?"   
Mickey just makes this sort of snuffling sound, blinking hazily. He looks absolutely adorable like this, all sleepy, and it reminds him of the time he woke him up with a tire iron in his back.   
"Can I try something?" Ian asks, a little hesitant because he knows Mickey will probably call him a bunch of names as soon as he suggests what he's about to do.   
"Like what?" Mickey's voice is deep and a little scratchy. 

Ian just leans down and spreads Mickey's cheeks softly, runs a thumb down his crack. Mickey's hips push back into the couch and-oh, fuck, he's already hard, isn't he? The fucker had probably enjoyed that ass-rub as much as Ian had.   
Ian leans down further and licks over Mickey's hole, earning him a soft "Fuck", which makes him slightly more confident. Ian's never done this with anyone before, but he's always wanted to try.   
He scoots down a little and buries his face in Mickey's ass, tongue flat as he laps and teases. Mickey bucks back against his face with a groan.  
"Fuck, Gallagher."   
After a few more licks, he points his tongue and starts pushing it inside Mickey, earning him a breathy moan. He pulls back after a bit and wets his finger with his saliva before going back in, finger knuckle deep aside his tongue. He searches for Mickey's prostate and knows he's found it when Mickey makes this "Hnngh" sort of sound that he always does when Ian first makes contact with the little bundle of nerves. He loves that he knows Mickey's sounds and reactions so intimately, knows exactly what to do to bring him off. 

Mickey continues to fuck into the couch as Ian keeps on licking and probing, cursing when Ian adds a second finger. Mickey likes being full just about as much as he enjoys having Ian rub across his prostate.   
"Fuck, fuck, almost-Ian," Mickey moans, ass contracting around Ian's fingers and tongue. It's the first time he's called Ian by his first name when they're having sex. He usually keeps as much distance as he can- emotionally speaking, of course- and it just motives Ian to drive his tongue in harder, curl his fingers repeatedly even though they're starting to hurt a little from the angle. Within the next minute, Mickey comes with a loud groan and a "Fucking hell."

Ian pulls back and wipes his fingers onto the couch, figures it's had worse than that.   
Mickey rolls onto his side and looks up at him sort of shyly, which is strange because Ian's never seen Mickey look so fucking vulnerable, not even when he was getting bullets dug out of his ass by Ian's ex-lover.   
"What the fuck was that, Gallagher?" he asks with a conflicted look on his face, like he can't believe it happened or that he actually enjoyed having Ian lick him there.   
"Just something I wanted to try," Ian says with a shrug. "You gonna reciprocate, or?" he gestures towards his crotch, where his dick is straining against his zipper. Mickey lifts his jeans and boxers up and slips onto his knees on the floor.  
"Guess you deserve it, huh?"


End file.
